The Sacred Spear
by Kointoss
Summary: Punshied for his crimes, he was banished to languish behind the most complex seal ever created. Too bad the creature the seal was meant to imprison wasn't the only one. Collab with Darth Malleus.
1. Prologue

Before I start this off, i just wanted ot let the reader know that this was pretty much a plot bunny that Darth Malleus posted on his profile. The prologue is almost entirely his, with a few minor corections, and from then on he'll be pretty much beta-reading the chapters to make sure that my grammar is corect while not straying too far from what he originally wanted. I refuse to give a disclaimer, because we all know that the reason people post fanfics on this website are because they are, in fact, FANFICS. We don't own rights to any of these characters, nor do we own the right to any OCs that we create. That just bugs the crap out of me whenever i keep reading disclaimers. Anyways Darth Malleus' idea, my writing, here we go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_**The Sacred Spear**_

It was perhaps one of the worst places that he had ever seen in his life. This underground world was dark and damp, water dripping from the black cable covered ceiling and pooling onto the broken tiled floors below. In some places the water just seemed to fall for so long that it left pools, and in some cases entire corridors were flooded. The lighting in the corridors was dull, some flickered, and others were dark, power used up long ago.

He must have wandered through these corridors for an eternity. This place, this prison, was his punishment for what he had done; his judge had made that abundantly clear, as did his jury, and his executioner. Forever trapped in the seal, forever atoning for his past sins until his sentence had been carried out. He had thoroughly searched through every corridor, every intersection and every chamber, whether it was dry, damp, wet or flooded. There was no way out.

How long had he been in here? It was ironic that he, a being who had lived for hundreds of years was now counting down the time of twelve, maybe thirteen years as if he were a mortal, a simple human being trapped in a cell. His cell was larger, but the basic idea was the same. He was trapped, with nothing but that demon on the other side of the bars for company. And he made lousy company.

He had heard of the Kyubi no Yoko from myth and legend. The legendary guardian of the ninth circle of hell, a monstrous demon fox whose single swing of its nine huge tails could flatten mountains and create devastating tidal waves. It had been astonishing to see a creature of the living capable of such destruction. He had thought that no living, breathing human being could be capable of even standing in the monsters proximity, let alone defeat it.

Yet he watched with wonder as two humans, a man and a woman, who he could tell loved each other from the bottom of their souls; watched, as they defeated the legendary creature. Who couldn't tell? He may have been a disgraced Shinigami, powers soon to be sealed, but he could still see the makeup of souls, and he knew one thing of these two. Their souls had been in harmony. Their love for each other was as pure and beautiful as anything he had ever witnessed.

He took his time learning their names. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, star crossed lovers bound to a sad fate. He knew their fate the moment he saw them. Uzumaki Kushina was already dying, the life of the now former Jinchūriki ebbing away. Namikaze Minato was destined to follow her, using his own life to seal the monster away in their newborn son.

Then the Shinigami found himself standing in this place, this sewer, although it was not nearly as bad as it was now. There were no leaks back then, no flooding or cracks or broken tiles. It had all been immaculate. He thought of what he had been forced to witness and thought of the one he loved, who ironically was probably now the one who hated him the most.

"_You will be the fail-safe to this seal. That is your punishment, and the price of your atonement."_

Her words still rang in his ears, even now, twelve years, ten months, fifteen days, sixteen hours, fifty minutes and twenty three seconds later. His crimes had been grave, and so instead of following his masters fate he had been transported to this other dimension, and added to one of the most intricate and fascinating works of sealing he had ever seen.

And here he remained.

He spent his time watching his host's life, ignoring the suffocating rage and anger of the demon behind him, and watched this child. He learned much of this new world through the blond haired boy's eyes. His life was a hard one. People shunned him for what he had been forced to bear, and although it rarely if ever lead to any real violence the cold, dismissive, sometimes outright hateful looks he received were just as bad, if not worse. At least being abused and beaten would have let the boy know he was alive, but being purposely ignored and shunned made him feel like nothing.

_Useless_

_Failure_

_Trash_

A thin smile began to form along the Shinigami's almost serpentine features as a plan began to form in his mind. He would help this child. It would give him something to do to alleviate the boredom of imprisonment. He tweaked his brain activity, motor functions, muscles and thought processes ever so slowly over half a decade. Perhaps if the child truly amused him he would grant him his own powers.

He had a long imprisonment.

And he had plenty of time.


	2. Oh, Say it isn't So!

_The Sacred Spear_

_Chapter 1 _

_Oh, Say it isn't So!_

A small boy, twelve years of age, stood at the corner of the training grounds, staring at the building in which he had to endure year after year of mundane activities. These so called "teachers," the ones who deliberately held him back in hopes of his failure; he pitied them. He wasn't even really sure why they did it. He had theories though; he was the spawn of some detestable ninja turned rogue, he was an orphan and despite the hype, Konoha wasn't exactly fond of street urchins, he even entertained the idea that he was the reincarnated Kyubi. Whatever the excuse was, it didn't give them the right to spurn him the way they did. Maybe he was being a little selfish or childish, but he did want them to suffer. What right did they have? He had done nothing wrong; well nothing _very_ wrong. Sure he stole, but he did that to survive. Either way, he had led quite the harsh life for a child of nine being forced into the streets basically on his own. His only reprieve was the small stipend that the Hokage gave him each month.

His mind returned to his main problem at hand: Practical exercises, his bane of his school years. His malnourished body wasn't giving him either the muscle mass or the energy he needed to really excel in class. He was also constantly torpedoed and sabotaged day after day. He tried reasoning with the teachers, but was always turned away and sent off for "disrupting class." It was fine though; one day, he'd make them respect him; and if he couldn't' get them to respect him by normal means, he'd make them respect him out of fear. He silenced that train of thought and his deep-blue eyes flitted over the children who were running through various exercises. Out of the twenty-nine students in his class, he picked out the ten most likely to pass.

Haruno Sakura: the pink-haired girl who pined over Uchiha Sasuke like a succubus. Her constant need for attention far exceeded her ability to do anything about it. Her practical skills were worse than his, she was constantly at the level 10 volume. Her stealth was atrocious, and she was weaker than almost anyone in his class. The only thing she had going for her was the fact that she had a near photographic memory. This allowed her to excel in the theoretical and book work. She was currently standing behind her blonde "rival" awaiting her turn to throw a pair of shuriken into the practice target.

Yamanaka Ino: the blonde counterpart to the pink-haired one. Her skills practically paralleled her rival's in every way save two; her Chakra pool was a little larger and she had a clan to back her up with jutsu. Her latent mind-walking powers were just beginning to surface. Should she decide to get serious about her training and survive, she may become formidable in ten years. Unfortunately for her, she was the co-founder of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club, and because she lacked comprehension of the gravity of her situation, she will most likely be dead withing the next three years. She was currently throwing a shuriken at a practice dummy. So far she's only scored a three out of seven. Although he found her more appealing physically then her "rival," he still could not stomach to speak with her on any subject; mainly because the subject of the discussion usually came around to rest on the Uchiha asshole.

Nara Shikamaru: A genius in his own right. His clan is famous for their high intellects and serious lack of motivation; he'll do almost anything to avoid hard work. In the academy his performance landed him square in the center of the pack. He has no aspirations of becoming legendary, or standing out any any real way. He is content with fading into the background and flying under the radar. He reminded Naruto of himself with no ambition. Shikamaru was currently standing off to the side of the line of kids who are throwing shuriken at circular targets. He had his pants in his pockets, slouched, and staring up at the sky with a bored look on his face.

Akimichi Chouji: the fat, lovable, and loyal friend to Shikamaru and Kiba. His potential was vastly untapped yet. Naruto didn't know much about the Akimichi, but from what he was able to garner from when he conned the Hokage into allowing him to root through the clan files, he knew that the strongest of the Akimichi could fight on a level with boss summons; being able to reach up into the sky and grow to astronomical proportions. Someone like this would be a great asset to ever have on his side, should trouble arise. The boy was currently in a taijutsu match with the Inuzuka boy. He was, however, losing quite badly. His clan specialized in size and power over speed. Chouji is one of the few boys that Naruto can actually defeat in these mock taijutsu battle that the teachers organize. His speed usually allowed him to dart inside of Chouji's guard and dismantle him piece by piece.

Inuzuka Kiba: the feral boy with the dog companion. A very quick opponent who specializes in taijutsu, almost on par with the Uchiha in speed and power. His only shortcomings were his short temper, allowing his to be easily goaded, and his dullness. He never thought ahead and fought letting his instincts guide him wherever they may. His speed and cunning allowed him to tear into many slower opponents and take apart their defenses while his canine companion assisted him. Naruto had no qualms about being able to defeat the boy. It may be difficult, but he would be able to out think him in a full on fight between ninja. However in these fist-fights that the teachers set up, it took away Naruto's advantages and worked towards the Inuzuka's favor, much like it was doing in the fight between him and the Akimichi. However powerful the Akimichi's punches were, it didn't matter since the Inuzuka danced around them and pummeled into the fat boy.

Aburame Shino: a mysterious boy from the bug-user clan. Even though this was one of the first families in the archives, Naruto wasn't able to fully grasp the limits of this clan. This boy as smart, steady under pressure, hard to antagonize, and strong as well. His only shortcoming was his smaller Chakra pool. He had quite good Chakra control and his analytical mind would be an invaluable asset to whatever team he was place into. Naruto felt that he could honestly overpower this boy if he had to, but had no way of countering his clan jutsu. He needed to figure out a way to neutralize the kikai bugs that lived inside of Shino's body in order to incapacitate him.

Hyuuga Hinata: the timid little blue-haired creature currently cowering and folding in on herself as she fought Shino. While she excelled at the theoretical aspect of classes, her practical ability was absolute garbage. She lacks self-confidence, and assurance that what she is doing is right. Naruto looked at her and found himself scowling slightly as he watched her pull a punch on Shino and catch a roundhouse kick to the left side of her ribs as a reward. She dropped to the ground, panting and cringing as the instructor told her to get up and continue fighting; of course Naruto knew otherwise. She was done. She wouldn't be fighting anymore today. His ears caught her heavy stuttering as she apologized and congratulated Shino on his victory. At least she had honor. His respect for her grew a shred.

Surabaya Saito: the class clown. A smaller brown-haired boy, who had brown eyes and a lean build. His following was not quite as large as Sasuke's, but he had a few girls who pined over him and his general wit and charm. He always found a way to melt tension with a joke, or a small little prank to break the ice. His fighting style was based on feints and deception. Naruto always had a very tough time in beating him in taijutsu matches. The way that the boy danced around, dodging and feinting; he always had one or two ways to move before he read into a defense and attacked. Naruto idly speculated that the boy would make a great diplomat.

Uchiha Sasuke: the last of his clan, the "child prodigy." This boy looked at everyone as if they were a waste of his time; teachers, ninja, even the Hokage. To date, Naruto has never beaten him. Come close, yes; but outright beaten, no. The boy's fighting ability was extreme and his speed was too fast for Naruto to keep up with. Granted; he had the basic backing of his clan, before they were wiped out, and he knew where to go, so it gave Naruto the challenge that he loved. Sasuke was two steps above Naruto in almost every category. Naruto enjoyed fighting the boy because both he and Sasuke fought the same way. They had lightning fast punches and packed a lot of power behind them. Naruto saw Sasuke as kind of a rival, even though he knew the feeling was definitely not reciprocated. However he was quite pleased with maintaining the status quo. The boy was currently off tot he side getting some apparently nice "alone time" with a training dummy. His kicks and punches resounded throughout the training grounds behind the academy.

Naruto's eyes wandered through the park, wondering of these nine others that he would be teamed with. He knew he was lacking in certain areas, mostly taijutsu; something that the academy seemed to stress. This was because of the lack of a proper diet, and knowledge on forms. While everyone else was taught the proper taijutsu forms, and clan forms, Naruto had nothing to go off of. He spent most of his time watching others fight and studying their style, and then later on trying it out for himself. She found that none of these styles really suited his malnourished body. His reach wasn't where it should be, and his body lacked the muscle strength that the others had. One of his few strengths was his uncanny ability to read people and decipher what they wanted/needed. Sure many may see him as a manipulative, conniving little bastard, but he just exercised his right to practice deception; a ninja's basic tool. He never really felt the need to make friends with these children, he always felt that they were too childish, too naïve to do the jobs that they had selected for their lives. He simply faded into the background and never approached anyone with any aspirations of companionship. Naruto sighed and looked into the sky as the teacher called the exercises to a close; he made his way towards the building where the other children were gathering.

_I can't wait to get out of here._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto flew through the trees with the large scroll tied upon his back. He sported a nice gash along his left bicep due to a close call with a shuriken. The ANBU Operative had followed him for eight blocks before he lost him in the sewer. Turns out, as Naruto figured, that losing a tail isn't about going much faster, or out maneuvering his pursuers, but it seems to be to do things that the pursuers were unwilling to to, e.g. going into the sewers, through alleyways with traps of human fecal matter, traps with itching powder, traps with bees nests. Sure he got lucky many times in the past, leading the Operatives on a merry chase throughout town, but he never really pulled out all the stops on them, and they never really had a reason to go one hundred percent on him either. The worst thing he ever did was pilfer small items, mostly ninjatic in nature; kunai, rope, shuriken, some clothes, food. Sure for any citizen to steal these things would be a major crime, as they were all weapons, but for a ninja in training – the one that the Hokage felt a deep guilt towards – it was cake. He had always wondered why the Hokage had felt so guilty whenever Naruto played the "nobody told me I couldn't do that" card. He guessed that the old man had known his parents and was just being stingy with the information. Not that it really interested the blonde boy. His thoughts came rushing back to the present when he figured that he'd gotten far enough away to "learn" a technique in order to "pass" the real academy test.

Naruto felt someone's presence behind him as they hopped down into the clearing shouting, "Naruto, I've finally found you." Naruto turned to see his teacher, Umino Iruka standing there sweating slightly and walking towards him. Naruto was already deep in the role of the patsy, so he decided to milk it a bit more.

"Hello Iruka-sensei. I only learned one jutsu, so you'll let me pass right?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a technique from this scroll, he'll graduate me. He told me that the test we took was only to see if we had a chance in the ninja world, and we had to pass one practical exam. Mine was to steal this, and to learn one jutsu. He told me to meet me in this place, next to the abandoned shack here" he motioned to the building twenty feet away, "and he'll come and find me eventually. He has been taking a really long time, I hope he's okay." Naruto explained while scratching his nose a bit at the end. Suddenly Naruto threw his guard up and moved to block as the Chunin flew forwards and hit Naruto in the side, moving him out of the way as a group of kunai pierced the space Naruto was in and hitting Iruka in the process and throwing him against the wall.

A voice came from the trees, "Thanks for finding him." Naruto looked up to see Mizuki stooped on a lower branch with his arm outstretched from throwing the kunai. "Naruto, give me the scroll."

Naruto immediately took stock of his appearance. _Stooped down with right arm out, most likely right handed. Two giant shuriken on his back. Most likely course of action: use shuriken and kunai to disable or slow target in an attempt to close distance to finish off personally._

"No Naruto, don't give him the scroll, even if you die! That is a dangerous scroll with forbidden techniques on it. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" the scarred teacher yelled as he started to remove the kunai embedded in his body.

"Naruto, there's no point in you having it, I'll tell you the truth." he started ignoring his former partner's negative cries "Twelve years ago...you know about the demon fox being sealed, right? Because of that there was a new rule created."

"New rule..." Naruto parroted, wondering where Mizuki was going with this.

"The new rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Demon Fox!"

"What?" Naruto asked momentarily stunned at this new information. _That sounds ridiculous, what an idiot._

"You were the one that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. Didn't you ever find it odd how everyone in the village hated you? Even Iruka is the same!" Mizuki yelled as he pulled the giant shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruto while he was stunned.

Naruto returned to the present as he noticed the weapon bearing down on him. He leapt backwards just as Iruka came in to shield him from the attack. Naruto was stunned that this idiot would take the attack himself versus deflecting it. Naruto further reasoned that this most likely meant that he didn't have any way of deflecting the shuriken, so that still leaves the last one on Mizuki's back as the major threat. The man was fast, but not too fast to where Naruto couldn't counter or dodge. With a small, "You idiot..." Naruto got up and walked back into the clearing, taking off the scroll and holding it out in Mizuki's general direction. "Here, take it" Naruto looked up at the man with pleading eyes. "I still graduate, right?"

"Of course, Naruto. I'm sure everyone will eventually look at you in a different light." as he dropped to the ground and walked towards Naruto. Naruto hefted the scroll so that Mizuki held out both of his arms to receive it.

"Naruto what are you doing? Are you crazy? He just wants it for himself, he'll kill you when he's got it." Iruka yelled at them from his downed position.

"I just want to go home Sensei. If I give it to him, he'll leave us alone." Naruto said while stepping up to Mizuki. Just as he was about to drop it in the older man's hands, he popped up the left side and lashed out with a kunai he had hidden against the scroll. It bit deep into the man's right firearm about three inches down from his wrist slicing through tendons and muscle.

"Why you little monster." Mizuki hissed as he jumped back and grabbed his right arm, trying to stem the blood flow.

"I don't think you have very long to live Mizuki-sensei. With your artery cut along with the tendons, you're right hand is useless."

"I'll kill you you little punk!" Mizuki yelled as he reached across his body with his left hand and pulled out another kunai while leaping towards Naruto at a high rate of speed. He slashed wildly at Naruto's throat, head, arms, and body as Naruto tried his best to dodge.

Naruto dodged a slash that would have bitten deep across his chest as he backpedaled into a tree at the edge of the clearing. Mizuki put his left forearm across Naruto's neck ad he positioned himself to stab it into Naruto's chest. "I've got you now you little cretin." he spat and plunged the weapon into Naruto's chest. He was rewarded with a face full of Chakra Smoke.

"Kage Bunshin." he heard from behind him along with multiple _poofs_. "The Jutsu that I learned from the scroll." Mizuki turned around and leaned back against the tree in shock. Standing before him were innumerable amount of clones. "I thought you were going to kill me," Naruto stated. "better luck next time, asshole."

"Impossible" was all Mizuki got out before he was pummeled into oblivion by the doppelgangers.

Naruto walked over to his fallen ex-teacher and cut off a strip of Mizuki's sleeve and made a tourniquet to put around the man's arms to stop the heavy blood flow. He then looked to his other Sensei to eyeball his wounds. "C'mon Sensei, lets go get you healed up." he moved to the man.

"Naruto, that was incredible. Not only to use an A ranked jutsu, but to make that many and still have the energy to walk, let alone live. You truly are unpredictable." he said as he smiled. "Come over here for a second and close your eyes." Naruto's eyes squared on the Chunin and his grip tightened on his kunai ever so slightly. "It's okay Naruto. I don't really think of you as the Demon Fox. I must be an idiot for letting you feel this way. You are a member of this village, and if you'll get over here, I'll make you a ninja." Naruto's eyes stayed narrowed as he held out his empty hand towards Iruka. Iruka sighed, knowing that Naruto wouldn't trust him that easily. He took off his hita-ite and put it in Naruto's outstretched hand. Naruto held the bandanna closer to him and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Sensei. I still don't trust you all that much." Iruka's face fell a little bit "But you're an okay guy in my book."

"Hehe, okay, I guess I can live with that for now." Iruka smiled and tried to stand up only to fall forward onto his hands and knees again.

"Ugh c'mon Sensei, we need to get you and the idiot patched up. If only our watchers would come down and help out, because I sure as hell can't heal you. Almost on command four ANBU Operatives dropped down into the clearing. One grabbed the downed traitor and disappeared while the another went to dress Iruka's wounds. A minute later he too, disappeared with the academy teacher. The remaining two addressed Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, while you did play an integral part in the capturing of the traitor, Mizuki; the Hokage has ordered your arrest and subsequent transfer to the Hokage tower. You must also hand over the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." the one in the monkey mask said, and his perter in a bird mask moved towards Naruto's back.

"Fine, fine, here you go." he handed the scroll over to the man in the bird mask who proceeded to sling it over his back and tie up Naruto's hands together in front of him.

With a quick, "Let's go" the monkey-faced operative, put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and all three _poofed_ away into smoke.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sat in the office of the Hokage bound to the chair. The aged man sat in front of him sighing as he repacked his pipe full of tobacco. "Look Naruto, there are a couple things I'd like to address to you now. First of all, I'm sorry for sending you out there like that. I allowed you to escape with the Scroll of Sealing in order to flush out the ringleader. I hope you'll forgive me for that, but I hope you'll feel better with the fact that I did send the ANBU team to shadow you."

"What were their orders?" Naruto asked

"Now Naruto, that isn't important. You know I have to deal with a lot of unsavory people who would do anything to get their hands on this scroll. From what it looked like to me, I had a newly minted Genin who had somehow managed to sneak into the supposed most fortified place in the village, sneak past my guards and take the most precious thing we had. Not only that he made it out of the tower and out into the village proper. Imagine how that looks to me."

"What were their orders, old man?" Naruto repeated.

Sarutobi sighed and caved, "I ordered them to shadow you and to wait until the situation resolved itself. They were only to involve themselves if you, or another loyal person was in mortal danger. Also, should you make it to the village walls and try to escape, they were ordered to incapacitate you and if need be, kill you. Look I'm sorry that I had to give-"

"No, it's okay. I would have done the same if I were in your position. You have more to protect here than just me."

"That's...surprisingly deep Naruto. I'm surprised that you came to that conclusion. One last thing. I'm sorry for lying to you about the Demon Fox sealed inside of you. I just wanted to let you live whatever kind of a normal childhood that you could; to give you a chance to make friends."

"Are you kidding me old man? I have no parents, I have to beg, borrow, and steal to live. The only thing your stipend is good for is rent. I've been shunned since I can remember. My childhood was ripped away from me when that bastard of a man sealed this creature inside my stomach." the blonde child sighed to himself as he looked behind the aging Hokage towards the village. "I don't really care about that stuff anymore. Just let me go and I can go back to becoming the weapon that I was meant to be."

_SLAM_ "You are _not _going to become a weapon!" Sarutobi yelled at Naruto causing him to flinch slightly. He had never heard the third Hokage raise his voice like that. "You will be a shinobi, and you will be honored for it. You are a hero who keeps this village safe everyday from the demon within you. Even if these shortsighted fools cannot realize it" another sigh. "From now on, you're a Genin of Konohagakure, congratulations. Dismissed."

Naruto's bonds were severed and he stood while absently rubbing his wrists. He suddenly felt the urge to give his new commander the creepiest smile he could possibly make. His eyes closed and his smile as wide as he could make it, he bowed to the Hokage, "Thank you Hokage-sama, I look forward to serve the village proudly." he kept the smile as he strod towards the door only for it to open in his face and a small boy to tumble in.

"Fight me old man!" the small creature yelled as it made a dash for the Hokage only for Naruto to trip him on the way. "Ow! Who set up a trap?" he looked around to see the blonde boy scowling down slightly at him. He hopped up and pointed at the new enemy while yelling, "You set up a trap for me!" he yelled as a man burst in the door behind him.

"Are you all right?" the man yelled while resetting his glasses on his face. "There's no trap there!" he yelled at the little boy before finally noticing the blonde Jinchuuriki.

The little boy turned back from the man while yelling, "I know you did someth–!" his rant was cut off as he felt Naruto put his hand on top of his head.

Naruto knelt down a bit to sit on one haunch. His smile nearly split his face in two as he addressed the little trouble-maker, "You might not want to attack your betters. You might just die." With that, he stood and left out of the door, slightly pausing to look the man in the sunglasses up and down before moving out quickly, leaving a stunned room.


End file.
